Confesiones: Historia de Aki
by Jaakuna Sakkako
Summary: Es San Valentín en Inazuma y Aki ha preparado chocolates para su chico especial, sin embargo ciertos sucesos durante el día evitarán que ella no pueda entregarle sus chocolates. Si te gusta el Endou x Aki pasa a leer esta historia. (T por tocar en varias ocasiones temas de adultos)


_Sean bienvenidos a mi primera colección de historias llamada simplemente como "Confesiones". Y como bien detalla el nombre, esta colección abarcará únicamente el tema de la confesión durante los días de **San Valentín** y el **Día Blanco** (si no saben lo que es el Día Blanco infórmense en Wikipedia). Y para que no haya confusiones, estas historias ocurren después del Fútbol Frontera Internacional por si quieren que los ubique dentro del plano temporal de la serie._

_En cada historia uniré a una de las chicas del Raimon con el personaje que al menos me parece el indicado para ellas. En otras palabras, abarcaré las parejas de las siguientes chicas: Aki, Natsumi, Haruna, Touko, Rika y Fuyuka, en ese orden; este es el orden en que aparecieron en la serie y en el juego, y prefiero hacerlo de esta forma para que no piensen que tengo un orden de preferencia o favoritismos. Así que aquí vamos con la primera historia que está dedicada a la linda y primera gerente del Raimon: Aki-chan._

* * *

**Confesiones (_Historia de Aki_)**

Era una agradable tarde de 13 de Febrero y tal como se podía esperar la presencia del género femenino escaseaba por toda la ciudad ya que la mayoría se estaba dedicando a preparar chocolates para el día siguiente que sería San Valentín. Por supuesto que Aki Kino tampoco era la excepción, apenas había terminado de almorzar se apoderó de la cocina para comenzar a templar el chocolate y poder ponerlo en unos moldes para bombones con forma de balones de fútbol que había comprado recientemente. Después de templarlo colocó el chocolate derretido en los moldes asegurándose que no faltara ninguno por rellenar.

**-¡Y listo!-** asintió orgullosa al ver que todos los orificios estuvieran hasta el borde de chocolate**-. Ahora a esperar a que enfríen-** y diciendo eso empezó a llevarlos hasta el refrigerador donde los dispuso en un espacio que ya había apartado de antemano.

Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

**-¿Quién será a esta hora?-** se preguntó mientras cerraba el refrigerador y luego salir de la cocina para atender el teléfono**-. ¡Residencia Kino!-** saludó en cuanto contestó.

**-¡Hola Aki!-** le saludó una conocida voz del otro lado del auricular.

**-¡Eres tú, Haruna!. ¿Cómo van tus chocolates?-** le preguntó jovialmente.

**-¡Ya está todo terminado!. Ahora mismo iré al correo a enviarle sus parte a Fubuki y a Kogure-** decía la peliazul mientras terminaba de envolver unos paquetes que seguro contenían los chocolates.

**-¿Se los vas a enviar por correo?. ¿No se te van a derretir?-** le sugirió con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

**-Ya lo había pensado, por eso los preparé con chocolate amargo para evitar que se derritan tan rápido. Además los enviaré por correo expreso así que confío en que llegarán a sus casas sanos y salvos para mañana- **decía entusiasmada.

**-Eso espero yo también-** seguía diciendo tratando de sonar amable aunque no paraba de tener la corazonada de que llegarían algo derretidos.

**-Los chocolates de Fubuki tienen forma de muñecos de nieve y los de Kogure tienen forma de rana, tenía los moldes conseguidos desde hace una semana- **le explicaba la peliazul**-. Además con el molde de balones de fútbol que me prestaste quedaron muy bien los bombones para Tachimukai, desearía ver la cara que va a colocar cuando los vea-** seguía diciendo muy animada.

**-¿Haruna, no crees que tal vez hiciste muchos chocolates?-** le cuestionó con algo de vergüenza ajena la peliverde**-. Se supone que en San Valentín le debes regalar chocolates a un chico que te sea especial…**

**-¡Ah, y por supuesto tampoco me olvidé de mi hermano!-** seguía diciendo interrumpiendo a Aki como si no la escuchara.

**-¿También le regalarás chocolates a Kidou?-** se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello.

**-¡Por supuesto!. Él también es una persona muy especial en mi vida- **sonreía la Otonashi desde el otro lado y Aki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a esos dos como algo más que simples hermanitos.

**_-¡No Aki, no malpienses!. ¡Haruna no lo está diciendo de esa forma!-_**se decía mentalmente mientras no dejaba de sonreír algo avergonzada por estar pensando en su amiga de esa manera.

**-Para él le hice unos bombones con forma de pingüinos. Espero le gusten mucho- **no paraba de hablar alegremente y ahora sí que Kino no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir al escuchar aquello.

**-Esto… Haruna…**

**-¿Sí?- **preguntaba al fin colocándole atención a su amiga.

**-Tú sabes, bueno… verás… ¿Supongo que sabes lo que significa regalar chocolates a un chico con una forma especial, cierto?- **logró preguntarle un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono sin poder evitarlo.

**-Sí: Que lo quieres mucho-** dijo como si nada la peliazul**-. Y como también quiero mucho a mi hermano no quiero que se sienta mal si no le doy chocolates con una forma especial para él también.**

Para ese momento, la cara de Aki parecía un verdadero tomate al escuchar aquello. Giró la cabeza lado a lado bruscamente tratando de hacer a un lado esos tontos pensamientos. A veces tenía la ligera impresión de que Haruna pecaba de inocente.

**-Por cierto… ¿Cómo van tus chocolates?-** le preguntó de repente la Otonashi pillándola desprevenida.

**-Eh… bueno, los… los dejé recién en el refrigerador-** dijo nerviosamente y agradeciendo al cielo porque el tema había cambiado.

**-Espero que a tu chico especial le gusten mucho tus chocolates-** le deseó dulcemente.

**-Eso espero yo también-** sonreía la peliverde cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar el conocido sonido de que tenía una llamada en espera**-. Espérame un poco Haruna, tengo una llamada-** le pidió.

**-Está bien, te espero-** le avisó al otro lado.

Entonces, Aki apretó el botón para recibir la llamada en espera.

**-¡Residencia Kino!-** saludó a quién fuera que llamara.

**-¡Aki!. ¡Gracias al cielo que te encuentro en casa!-** oía decir a una voz femenina que se escuchaba desesperada.

**-¿Natsumi?- **preguntó la peliverde reconociendo la voz**-. No te oyes bien. ¿Ocurrió algo?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-Es que yo… bueno…-** Raimon se oía demasiado nerviosa**-… dime Aki… ¿Es muy malo… que cuando templas el chocolate… éste empieza a echar humo?**

**-¿Humo?- **repitió la peliverde al tiempo que lo ojos se le achicaban hasta parecer unos simples puntos**-. Esto, Natsumi… ¿De casualidad templaste el chocolate a baño maría?**

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Era a baño maría?. ¿Entonces no era poniéndolo en la olla directamente?-** preguntaba la pelirroja avergonzadísima.

**-Sí, es a baño maría-** le explicaba Kino con mucha vergüenza ajena**-. Debes poner el chocolate en un bol y derretirlo a baño maría sin que toque el agua ya caliente de la olla. ¿Me entiendes?**

**-Sí… creo que sí-** suspiraba una avergonzada Natsumi.

**-Bueno, si tienes más preguntas me avisas. ¿De acuerdo?-** le dijo tratando de sonar amable para no seguir tensando la situación.

**-Sí, te llamaré si tengo más problemas-** le prometió Raimon antes de colgar.

Luego Aki volvió a retomar su conversación con Haruna y siguieron hablando por un par de minutos más.

-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Aki sacó sus chocolates ya listos del refrigerador, los desmoldó y guardó en una bolsita que estaba decorada con balones de fútbol cuyos pentágonos negros habían sido reemplazados por corazones del mismo color. La peliverde sonrió al ver que habían quedado sin ningún desperfecto. Además, antes de cerrarla, aprovechó de introducir un papel con una nota que dejó entre los chocolates.

**-Endou…-** susurró para sí misma mientras abrazaba la bolsa con chocolates contra su regazo**-. Espero te gusten- **sonrió para luego colocarse su abrigo, tomar sus cosas e irse al instituto.

Caminó sin ninguna prisa pues llevaba tiempo de sobra, pero se aseguró de irse temprano porque seguro así alcanzaría a ver a Endou entrenando a primera hora en la cancha de fútbol soccer. Ya podía imaginarlo: Sorprendiéndose de verla ahí tan temprano y recibiendo sus chocolates, se sonrojó al pensar que seguro exclamaría que estaban deliciosos.

Cuando ya iba doblando la esquina para entrar por la puerta principal se sorprendió de ver a una pila de diez chicas estorbando en la entrada. Seguro era algún club de admiradoras de un chico al que estaban acosando.

**-Vaya, creo que no fui la única que pensó en venir a dejar chocolates temprano-** se dijo mirando con algo de sorpresa la entrada, pero como estaba interesada en llegar pronto al campo de soccer pasó por alto a las chicas y se dispuso a entrar, fue entonces cuando…

**-¡AAAAAKIIIIII!-** escuchó de repente a sus espaldas, gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio hacia atrás y pudo observar al portero del Raimon tratando de salir de ese grupo de chicas que había visto recientemente**-. ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR!. ¡AYÚDAME!**

**-¿Pero qué…?- **se sorprendió Kino sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Endou tenía un club de admiradoras tras él?

**-¡Pero no te vayas, querido Endou!-** decía melosamente una chica rubia colgándose de su brazo.

**-Aun ni te has comido los chocolates que te hicimos-** decía una chica de cabello morado tomándose del otro brazo.

**-¡SON BOMBONES CON FORMA DE BALONES DE FÚTBOL!-** exclamaron sonriendo el resto de las chicas.

**-¿Balones?- **susurró Aki desde su lugar apretando tristemente la bolsa con chocolates que traía bajo el brazo.

**-¡Y te hicimos una docena cada una!-** volvía a decir la rubia sin despegarse de su brazo.

**-Son como 120 bombones, así que no te los acabes muy rápido-** le sugirió la pelimorada aun abrazada al otro brazo.

**-Chi… chicas, son muy amables-** agradecía con algo de vergüenza ajena el castaño**-. Pero, yo… ya debo irme a entrenar, así que… ¡WAAAAAAAAHHH!- **no pudo evitar exclamar en cuanto todas las chicas se le abalanzaron encima para abrazarlo al mismo tiempo.

**-¡Aun no te vayas, Endou!-** exclamaba una chica pelirroja.

**-¡Sí, quédate con nosotras un poquito más!-** le pedía una chica castaña.

**-¡YA BASTA CON USTEDES!-** les gritó Aki desde su posición**-. ¿Qué se creen molestándolo de esa forma?. ¡Ya les dijo que tiene que irse a entrenar!-** hasta ella sabía que era una excusa estúpida pero no halló nada mejor que decir para ayudar a su amigo.

De inmediato, las chicas se pusieron en pie dejando en el suelo al de la banda con los ojos girando de la impresión y tal como si fueran una manada se movieron todas juntas hasta estar tan cerca de Kino que llegó a sentir que le invadían su espacio personal.

**-¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para venir a decirnos qué hacer?- **le preguntó la rubia con una cara que daba miedo, seguramente ella era la líder del club.

**-Yo… pues, yo…-** decía nerviosa y juntando valor de quién sabe dónde les exclamó**-. ¡Soy la gerente del club de fútbol soccer!**

Y como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, las diez chicas empezaron a reírse a carcajada batiente y la peliverde no pudo evitar mirarles con extrañeza.

**-¿Una gerente?. ¡Cielos, eres tan linda que me das pena!-** le decía la rubia acariciándole la cabeza a Aki.

**-¿Qué?-** alcanzó a decir apenas la peliverde.

**-¿De verdad crees que ser gerente te ayudará a que te tome en cuenta?- **le cuestionó la rubia**-. ¡Él está demasiado alto para ti!-** y después de decir aquello volvió a reírse.

Aki no pudo evitar ponerse roja de la furia. ¿Qué tenían que venir a hacer un grupo de chifladas a molestarla cuando venía de tan buen humor?. Trató de controlarse y hacer como que no estaba escuchando sus estúpidas risitas para dirigirse junto a Endou que aun yacía en el suelo y se agachó para ayudarlo.

**-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- **le preguntó con algo de preocupación mientras le tendía una mano.

**-Gracias, Aki-** le agradeció el chico.

**-Disfruta eso-** le dijo jocosamente la rubia que estaba a unos metros detrás suyo**-. Es lo más cerca que vas a estar- **y pronto volvió a estallar en carcajadas junto a las demás chicas y se iban de allí.

**-¡Pero qué molestas!-** exclamó Aki por lo bajo.

**-Ni que lo digas-** le secundó el portero a su lado**-. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer con todo esto?-** Kino lo miró por un momento, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento recogió todas las bolsas con bombones entre sus brazos**-. Seguro voy a enfermar del estómago antes de acabármelos todos. Y eso que ni me gusta tanto el chocolate- **ante ese último comentario, Aki se sintió deprimir. Así que escondió su bolsa tras su espalda y decidió ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo.

**-Bueno… ¿Y tú no tenías que entrenar?-** le sugirió sonriéndole como haciendo de cuentas que nada había pasado.

**-¡Sí, es verdad!-** exclamó Endou entusiasmado**-. Ya habrá tiempo de ver qué haré con todo este chocolate-** dijo mientras entraba al instituto con Aki acompañándole a su lado.

**-Así que tienes a un club de admiradoras-** sacó el tema mirándole con vergüenza ajena.

**-Sí, pero es extraño.**

**-¿Extraño?- **repitió la chica mirándole atentamente.

**-Es que… se me hace extraño pensar que le puedo gustar a alguna chica-** reconoció**-. Hasta hace poco creía que no era del interés de nadie, pero ahora…**

Aki se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquello, después de todo a ella siempre le había gustado Endou y se le hacía muy triste pensar que en ningún momento él hubiera reconocido sus muestras de afecto. Empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber sido un poco más directa como lo habían sido sus admiradoras hace un rato.

**-Debe sentirse bien, que la persona que quieres te muestre su afecto- **dijo de la nada la peliverde.

**-¡Pero a mí ninguna de esas chicas me gusta!-** le rebatió un sonrojado Endou**-. No me agradan mucho las que están así de locas-** Aki no pudo evitar reír con mesura, de cierta forma le relajaba saber que Endou no se fijaría en esas muchachas.

**-Igual no se te debe hacer extraño-** sonreía con calma**-. Después de todo llevaste un club de fútbol que estaba a punto de cerrar a ser los campeones del Fútbol Frontera Internacional. Si lo piensas bien, no es extraño imaginar por qué esas chicas empezaron a fijarse en ti.**

Y ahí estaba Kino aclarando las dudas de Mamoru. El pobre chico se sintió apenado al no comprenderlo de esa forma, él sólo creía que esas chicas lo habían confrontado para molestarlo.

**-En fin…-** suspiró el castaño**-. Ya veré después que hago con todo esto, son tantos que quizás regale algunos- **sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba contagiarle a la peliverde**-. Por cierto, Aki…**

**-¿Dime?**

**-¿Tú también le vas a obsequiar chocolates a alguien?-** le preguntó el chico, Aki sólo se sonrojó levemente al tiempo que apretaba un poco su bolsa con chocolates que aun traía oculta tras su espalda.

**-La verdad… no lo sé…-** reconoció algo triste.

**-¿Eh?. ¿Por qué?-** le cuestionó el de la banda**-. Y con lo bien que cocinas supongo que hasta los chocolates que hagas quedarían fabulosos-** le halagó con la boca hecha agua al imaginarse unos chocolates hechos por ella.

**-¡Ay, Endou!-** no pudo evitar reírse con mesura. Definitivamente, él nunca iba a cambiar.

**-Prométeme que si llegas a hacer chocolates y no le gustan a tu chico me los darás. ¿Sí?-** le pidió con unos brillantes ojos de cachorrito.

**-Te lo prometo-** le sonrió Aki.

Y unas horas más tarde, cuando era el tiempo del primer recreo…

**-Aki…-** llamaba una preocupada Haruna a una deprimida Aki que se hallaba recostada en su pupitre con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos**-. ¿Estás bien?**

**-Ha estado así toda la mañana-** suspiró Raimon a su lado.

**-Me preocupa verla en ese estado, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado- **decía la peliazul sin dejar su semblante preocupado**-. No será que…**

**-¿Qué?- **le animó a decir Natsumi al ver que su amiga se quedó haciendo una pausa.

**-¿Su chico le rechazó sus chocolates?**

**-¿Tú crees?-** le cuestionó la pelirroja con incredulidad**-. ¿Quién sería tan tonto para rechazar algo hecho por Aki?- **pero apenas decir esas palabras una imagen mental se le vino a la cabeza de cierto porterito que le hizo poner una cara de ultratumba**-. Creo tener una ligera idea de quién podría rechazarlos- **declaró con un tic en el ojo.

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó una curiosa Haruna.

**-Diez… docenas…-** escucharon de pronto decir a la peliverde desde su lugar al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza.

**-¡Al fin das señales de vida!-** le reprendió Raimon.

**-¿Está todo bien Aki?-** le preguntaba la Otonashi.

**-¿Qué es una docena de bombones con forma de balón comparada con diez?-** decía totalmente deprimida.

**-Así que ese es el problema-** suspiró ya más calmada la pelirroja, Endou ya la había enterado hace mucho rato atrás acerca de su reciente lío con el club de admiradoras si hasta le había obsequiado una de las tantas bolsas con chocolates que había recibido porque estaba seguro que él solo no podría con todo eso**-. Descuida, ya sabes cómo es de distraído. Seguro que ni se interesó por todos esos chocolates- **sin embargo, Aki no parecía cambiar su semblante deprimido por nada y eso preocupó mucho a Natsumi porque no conseguía subirle el ánimo**-. Bueno… ¿Al menos intentaste darle los tuyos de todas formas?**

**-Ni me atreví-** suspiró con tristeza.

**-¿Y por qué ni siquiera lo intestaste?-** le cuestionó sorprendida.

**-Después de ver todos esos chocolates, bueno… no podía competir contra todo eso-** declaró resignada.

**-Bueno, es entendible-** reconoció Raimon con algo de vergüenza ajena.

**-Además que él también dijo que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate-** confesó Kino.

**-¡Y ESO A QUIÉN LE INTERESA!-** exclamó de repente la Otonashi.

**-¿Haruna?- **Aki estaba algo sorprendida de la reacción que estaba teniendo la siempre dulce Haruna, era muy raro verla actuar así de seria.

**-Lo cierto es que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién estamos hablando-** reconoció la peliazul para luego seguir hablando seriamente**-, pero lo cierto es que esta es una festividad donde dar chocolates a un chico es expresarle nuestros sentimientos. ¡Es una muestra de afecto hecha un alimento, pero es una muestra de afecto al fin y al cabo!. Así que, qué importa si le gustan o no. Lo que importa es que los reciba y si lo hace es porque seguro te aprecia.**

**-Vaya, Haruna, eso… sonó muy sabio-** reconoció Kino sonriéndole.

**-Sí, casi me recordaste a Megane hablando de esa forma-** le miró Natsumi de reojo.

**-Je, je. Creo que me salió del alma-** rió avergonzada la Otonashi al darse cuenta de que había actuado muy diferente a como era costumbre.

**-Pero tienes toda la razón-** reconoció Aki levantándose de su asiento con decisión**-, le obsequiaré mis chocolates sin importar cuántas docenas reciba, si al menos recibe los míos sabré que me aprecia algo.**

**-Esa sí se parece más a la Aki que conozco-** le felicitó Natsumi.

**-¡Ve por él, Aki!- **le animó Haruna.

**-Sí-** afirmó la peliverde sacando sus chocolates del bolso y saliendo del salón antes de que terminara el recreo.

Corrió rápidamente a la salida del edificio para dirigirse a la caseta del club de fútbol soccer. Todavía hacía algo de frío y no era extraño que su aliento se hiciera visible mientras corría. Cuando llegó a la caseta todo parecía tranquilo como si nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Una fresca brisa de invierno pasó antes de que Aki lograra contener sus nervios.

**-Bueno, aquí voy- **se dijo con decisión apretando un poco su bolsa con chocolates contra su regazo y abrió la puerta de golpe**-. ¡ENDOU, YO…!. ¿Eh?-** pero hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras, porque el capitán del equipo no se hallaba en el club aunque sí que se hallaba todo el equipo reunido comiendo bombones, corazones y barras de chocolates, además la peliverde pudo apreciar que habían un montón de bolsas y cajas con motivos de San Valentín desperdigadas por el suelo.

**-¡Pero si es nuestra gerente!- **apuntó Kabeyama.

**-¡Hola Kino!-** le saludaron a coro los demás.

**-¿Y… Endou?- **atinó a decir un tanto avergonzada y con los ojos ya hechos unos puntos.

**-El capitán salió huyendo de unas chicas hace como diez minutos-** le informó Kurimatsu.

**-¿Diez minutos?-** repitió Aki sin creérselo.

**-Y se veían aterradoras-** agregó Kageno saliendo de la nada de detrás de Kino y con voz de ultratumba.

**-Gra… Gracias por la información-** le agradeció tratando de contener el susto que le había dado**-. Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaron todos esos chocolates?-** les preguntó de pronto y apretando un poco su propia bolsa con bombones contra su pecho.

**-¡Por Dios Kino, es San Valentín!-** le avisó Kazemaru**-. Nos los vinieron a dejar muchas chicas apenas empezó el recreo.**

**-¿Entonces, todos estos chocolates son de ustedes?- **les cuestionó.

**-¡Así es!-** les respondieron a coro.

**-¡Qué alegría!. ¡Los felicito chicos!-** les agasajó ya más aliviada de saber que no habían vuelto a regalarle más chocolates al portero.

**-Aunque la mayoría son de Endou-** soltó de pronto Shourinji.

**-¿Cómo?-** cuestionó la peliverde apretando un poco la bolsa que traía aun en sus manos.

**-¡Vaya suerte que tiene Endou!-** decía Max llevándose una barra de chocolate a la boca**-. Por ser el capitán se lleva a todas las admiradoras encima-** y ante aquel comentario Aki se sintió deprimir otra vez.

**-Así hasta a mí me dan ganas de ser el capitán, así recibiría cientos y cientos de chocolates como él- **decía Handa y Aki se sintió peor.

**-Sí, pero como no le gusta mucho el chocolate hay más para nosotros- **decía alegremente Megane comiéndose un bombón y Aki para estas alturas… mejor ni hablar de su estado de ánimo.

**-Entiendo…- **decía tristemente bajando la mirada y dejando que la sombra del flequillo le tapara los ojos**-. Bueno, mi intención no era molestarlos chicos, así que… ¡Que tengan buen provecho!-** les deseó intentando fingir una voz neutra e hizo el amago de irse cuando…

**-¡Oye Kino!. ¿No quieres llevarte unos chocolates tú también?-** le preguntó Shishido.

**-Llévate unos pocos si quieres. El capitán dejó tantos para regalar que no creo que podamos con todos-** le ofreció Toramaru.

**-¡No seas tonto!. ¿No te enteras que a las chicas se les regala en el Día Blanco?-** le regañó Someoka a su lado.

**-¡Pero es que es mucho chocolate!-** insistía el peliazul.

**-No, Someoka tiene razón- **le secundó la peliverde**-. Hoy es el día para los chicos, las chicas nos podemos esperar hasta el Día Blanco, así que no se preocupen por mí y disfruten su día-** les deseó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo colocar y pronto abandonó el club.

**-¿Estaba apurada por irse o era mi idea?-** preguntó de pronto Kabeyama y todo el club hizo una afirmación de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la caseta, Aki se sentía a morir. Si había más chocolates es porque había más admiradoras. ¿Es que no iban a parar?. Le frustraba tanto todo el asunto y pensar que ella había estado con Endou desde el primer años de secundaria cuando el club de fútbol estaba a punto de ser cerrado, lo acompañó en limpiar, ayudarle a conseguir miembros, conseguir la cancha de fútbol soccer para practicar, llevarle comida saludable a todos los miembros del equipo para que se mantuvieran en forma, y aun así… sentía que todavía no se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

**-Quizás y esa chica tenía razón: Quizás Endou está muy alto para mí- **reconoció desconsoladamente apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol por el cual pasaba. Apretó con tristeza, una vez más, la bolsa con chocolates sobre su regazo y trató de retener sus lágrimas.

**-¿Kino?-** le llamó de pronto una voz cerca de ella.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le preguntó otra voz.

La chica levantó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con las miradas de Gouenji y Kidou que la miraban con curiosidad.

**-Hola chicos, no sabían que estaban aquí-** les saludó tratando de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente antes de que le vieran llorar.

**-¿Está todo bien?-** le preguntó el de rastas.

**-Sí, no te preocupes Kidou-** le aseguró la peliverde.

**-¿Son chocolates de San Valentín?- **le preguntó de pronto Gouenji fijándose en la bolsa que aun sostenía la chica en su regazo.

**-Sí, de hecho lo son-** le reconoció.

**-¿Todavía no logras dar con tu chico especial?-** le preguntó entonces Yuuto.

**-No… eh, quiero decir, sí… pero…-** decía nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada, aunque después pensó mejor su situación y a Endou ni siquiera parecía gustarle el chocolate, así que sólo soltó un resignado suspiró y estiró los brazos ofreciéndole a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente su bolsa con bombones**-. Se los regalo-** les dijo sin más con cierto aire de tristeza.

**-¿Cómo?. ¿Nos regalas tus chocolates a los dos?-** le preguntó un confundido y sonrojado Shuuya.

**-Nunca había escuchado que una chica le regalara una misma bolsa a dos chicos-** agregó Kidou igual de rojo y confuso.

**-No me malentiendan, no los veo de esa forma a ninguno de los dos-** les dijo rápidamente moviendo las manos**-. Sin ofender-** agregó inmediatamente al ver que lo que decía podía resultar ofensivo**-. Es sólo que, bueno… me he dado cuenta que, para ese chico, soy como cualquier chica… eso es todo- **les explicó algo triste**-. Hagan lo que quieran con estos bombones, además parece que a él no le gusta mucho el chocolate, así que ni siquiera puedo tener la confianza de que los probará. Por eso, prefiero saber que por lo menos alguien los disfrutó- **les confesaba con cierto aire acongojado.

**-Bueno, si ese es el caso, los tomamos-** dijo el pelicrema tomando la bolsa.

**-Muchas gracias-** agradeció Kidou.

**-¡Qué los disfruten!- **les deseó la chica para luego irse de vuelta al edificio pues ya iban a tocar el timbre de ingreso a clases en cualquier minuto.

Y cuando Aki al fin estuvo bien lejos, ambos chicos soltaron un resignado suspiro.

**-¿Piensas lo que yo?-** le preguntó Gouenji a su compañero.

**-Creo que ambos sabemos para quién eran-** le secundó el de gafas intercambiando miradas de complicidad con su amigo.

Después de aquello, Aki se sintió mucho mejor. Desde que se había deshecho de sus chocolates sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo Natsumi la regañó durante un buen rato cuando le contó el destino final de estos, pero la peliverde lo prefería así antes que ser rechazada o darse cuenta que Endou la veía como si fuera cualquier otra chica de la escuela.

Fue así como pudo soportar con más ánimos hasta el final del día, después de todo no porque estuviera deprimida iba a dejar de lado sus labores como gerente del equipo. El Fútbol Frontera Internacional había terminado pero eso no era excusa para olvidar los entrenamientos. Estuvo todo el día acompañándo al equipo y supervisando los ejercicios junto a Haruna y Natsumi desde la banca, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo colocar como si realmente nada le hubiera afectado, no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella de momento.

**-¡De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy!- **declaró Endou al terminar el día**-. ¡Mañana volveremos a jugar un poco más!- **exclamó levantando un brazo.

**-¡SÍ!-** le secundaron el resto del equipo levantando sus brazos en apoyo.

Una vez acordado verse al día siguiente, los miembros del equipo se dispusieron a irse a la caseta a cambiarse de ropa para irse a sus casas, después de todo aún era invierno así que no era recomendable irse en ropas tan ligeras como lo era el uniforme deportivo.

Las chicas en tanto, que todavía se hallaban en la banca, empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas. Haruna terminó de arreglarse un poco antes que Aki y Natsumi, se despidió de ambas y pronto las dos gerentes mayores se quedaron solas, por lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para conversar con su amiga.

**-Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas resignado-** le volvía a regañar Raimon**-. Si no te hubieses acobardado a último momento quizás hasta te lo hubiera agradecido.**

**-Puede ser, pero seguro ya no le quedaría espacio para más chocolate- **trató de decir Kino amablemente**-. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de Fuyuka?. No la he visto en todo el día- **comentó de pronto.

**-Dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, por eso no pudo venir-** le explicaba Natsumi.

**-Entiendo-** dijo la peliverde con una mirada comprensiva y tomando sus cosas**-. Bueno, yo ya debo irme a casa. ¡Hasta mañana, Natsumi!- **se despidió haciendo un ademán.

**-¡Hasta mañana!-** se despidió del mismo modo su amiga. La verdad es que no había querido decirle, pero incluso hasta a ella le fue mal ese día. Finalmente Natsumi había derretido a baño maría lo que le quedaba de chocolate, pero por alguna razón que no se explicaba todos sus bombones le habían quedado con grumos por lo que no se atrevió a dárselos a su chico en persona y acabó colocando su bolsa con bombones grumosos en la casilla para los zapatos del chico al cual se los quería regalar**-. Estaban demasiado vergonzosos para dárselos en persona- **suspiró Raimon resignada.

En tanto, Aki ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal para irse a su casa. De pronto giró la vista porque algo llamó su atención. A unos metros de la salida pudo ver a Haruna y a Kidou charlando a lo lejos y se dirigió a ellos, más que nada quería preguntarle al de rastas si al final él y Gouenji habían probado sus chocolates y darle una opinión al respecto. Y, mientras se acercaba a ellos, empezó a oír un poco mejor la conversación que tenían.

**-¿Para mí?-** escuchaba decir al de rastas recibiendo una bolsita de la peliazul.

**-Espero te gusten, los hice con forma de pingüinos para ti-** le decía dulcemente la Otonashi.

**-¿Los hiciste así por el _Koutei Penguin_?-** reía amablemente el de gafas sacando un chocolate de la bolsa para observarlo y sólo recibió una sonrisa divertida de su hermanita en respuestas**-. Muchas gracias, Haruna.**

Al ver esa escena, Aki se sintió deprimir de nuevo.

**-Debe ser lindo que te reciban los chocolates así-** se le salió decir en voz alta y ambos hermanos la escucharon.

**-Hola Aki, no sabía que estabas aquí-** le saludó jovialmente la peliazul**-. ¿Ya te vas a casa?**

**-Sí, ya me voy- **le confirmó a su amiga**-. ¿Y ustedes?**

**-Mi padre vendrá por mí en cualquier momento en su auto y le ofrecí a Haruna llevarla a casa-** le explicó Kidou.

**-¿No quieres venir con nosotros Aki?-** le ofreció su amiga de pronto**-. Así llegas más rápido.**

**-No te preocupes-** le relajó la peliverde sonriendo calmadamente**-, no ando con prisa y además me hace falta un rato a solas. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Por cierto, Kidou…-** comenzó a decir dirigiéndose al de gafas**-. ¿Cómo estaban los chocolates?**

**-¿Chocolates?- **repitió Haruna**-. ¿Entonces eran para mi hermano?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** exclamaron Aki y Kidou al mismo tiempo y sonrojándose.

**-¡No… No es lo que piensas!-** se apresuró a decir el de rastas a su hermanita.

**-Se los regalé a él y a Gouenji por…**

**-¿Eh?. ¿También a Gouenji?- **interrumpió la Otonashi a su amiga**-. ¡Cielos Aki, no creía que eras de ese tipo de chicas!**

**-¡No fue así como sucedió, Haruna!-** le reclamaba Kino con la cara totalmente roja y moviendo rápidamente los brazos de arriba abajo.

**-Te cuento todo en el camino. ¿Te parece, Haruna?-** le ofreció su hermano mayor.

**-Está bien-** aceptó amablemente la peliazul y Aki suspiró aliviada porque el tema había cambiado.

**-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Sino llegaré algo tarde a mi casa-** se despidió de ambos hermanos y se fue rápidamente de allí.

**-¡Adiós Aki!- **se despidió de ella la Otonashi con un ademán.

**-¡Nos vemos mañana!-** se despidió del mismo modo su hermano.

**-Y a todo esto… ¿Qué te parecieron los chocolates de Aki?-** le preguntó de improviso su hermanita.

**-Ni siquiera los probé-** dijo como si nada el de gafas**-. Además, se los quedó Gouenji-** declaró y la peliazul sólo le miró con cara confundida.

**-¿Gouenji se quedó con los chocolates de Aki?- **preguntó una atónita Haruna al enterarse de aquello.

Mientras tanto, Endou y unos pocos más que aun se hallaban en la caseta estaban terminando de guardar abultadamente sus uniformes deportivos en sus bolsos e irse a casa. Cuando el portero se terminó de arreglar abrió la puerta de salida solo un poco para apenas sacar la cabeza y mirar a ambos lados como asegurándose que no hubiera moros en la costa.

**-¿Qué te sucede Endou?-** le preguntó Kazemaru algo extrañado por la conducta de su amigo.

**-Sólo me aseguro que no estén esas chicas locas-** decía en tono serio, algo muy raro en él.

**-¿Te refieres a tus admiradoras?-** le preguntó algo confuso.

**-¿Qué parte de "chicas locas" no has entendido Kazemaru?-** le cuestionó a su amigo al tiempo que hacía girar un dedito al lado de su cabeza para darle más énfasis al término de _"locas"_.

**-El loco eres tú, Endou-** le rebatió de pronto Someoka mientras se colocaba una bufanda al cuello**-. De todos nosotros pareciera que eres el único que no disfruta el San Valentín.**

**-Lo disfrutaba más cuando era un día como cualquier otro-** decía colocando una cara de berrinche.

**-¡Pero vamos!-** seguía hablando el pelirosado acercándose hasta él para dejarle unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro**-. Admite que igual te gusta tener a alguien que te quiera.**

**-¡PERO NO QUIERO TENER A UN MONTÓN DE LOCAS ENCIMA!-** gritó exasperado el castaño de que nadie entendiera cómo se estaba sintiendo y asustando un poco a los que todavía estaban en la caseta que no estaban acostumbrados a verlo así**-. En la mañana no me dejaron entrenar, no han parado de seguirme en casi todo el día y me han dado tanto chocolate que ya ni siquiera quiero volver a ver uno más-** enumeraba el chico con cara fastidiada**-. ¡Me han molestado tanto que ya no quiero saber de chicas!-** tachó enfadado.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** se escuchó una voz provenir de la entrada y pronto vieron como la puerta se abría por completo dejando ver a…

**-¿Gouenji?-** preguntó el castaño al recién llegado**-. Yo pensaba que ya te habías ido.**

**-Bueno, tuve que regresar porque había olvidado darte tus chocolates-** y diciendo aquello dejó en los brazos de Mamoru una bolsa ornamentada con balones de fútbol acorazonados.

**-¡¿CÓMO?!-** exclamaron a todo pulmón los que estaban ahí contemplando la escena con la boca totalmente desencajada, no había ninguno que no se hubiera ruborizado de la impresión al ver aquello. Por alguna razón que le inquietaba, el pelicrema comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar.

**-No… No sabía que Gouenji… era… era…-** fue todo lo que alcanzó a tartamudear Toramaru antes de desmayarse y sentir que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

**-Nu… Nunca pensé que Gouenji… pudiera jugar para el otro lado-** comentó Max por lo bajo, pero el mentado alcanzó a escucharle. _¿Jugar para el otro lado?_. No podía creer que fueran tan idiotas como para malinterpretar todo.

**-Gou… Gouenji, yo… agradezco tus… ¿Intenciones?-** decía Endou con cierto tono dudoso**-. Pero, no creo que tú y yo, bueno… ¡Tú entiendes!. ¡Nunca funcionaría!-** le trataba de decir con una cara que suplicaba por comprensión.

A estas alturas, el delantero de fuego estaba que iba a echar literalmente fuego.

**-¡NO SEAS TONTO!. ¡NO SON MÍOS!-** le reclamó totalmente ofendido y con la cara mortalmente roja de la vergüenza.

**-¿De verdad?-** le cuestionó el de la banda con vergüenza ajena**-. Es que por la forma en que te dirigiste me hiciste pensar que…-** pero enmudeció instantáneamente al ver la furiosa mirada de su amigo clavarse en él**-. Está bien, ya lo entendí. Me callaré- **le decía al tiempo que le movía una mano en señal de que se calmara**-. Y… ¿De quién son?**

**-De alguien que te aprecia-** fue lo único que dijo el pelicrema ya más calmado y como si fuera lo obvio.

Entonces, Endou aprovechó de abrir la bolsa encontrándose con su contenido.

**-Genial: Más balones de chocolate-** decía en tono deprimido, sin embargo algo le llamó su atención, un pequeño trozo de papel doblado que apenas se podía ver entre los bombones**-. ¿Y esto?-** cuestionaba retirando el papelito y abriéndolo para encontrarse con un pequeño mensaje.

La notaba decía: _Feliz San Valentín, Endou. Espero te gusten mis chocolates. Aki._

**-¿Son… son de…?-** apenas alcanzó a murmurar el castaño antes que la cara se le iluminara por completo**-. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!. ¡SON DE ELLA!-** escucharon todos exclamar al capitán mientras lo veían llevarse un par de bombones a la boca, todos estaban estupefactos al ver aquello pues con lo que se había quejado todo el día de que no le gustaba el chocolate lo veían llevándose a la boca felizmente unos bombones**-. ¡LO SABÍA!. ¡SABÍA QUE SERÍAN DELICIOSOS!-** exclamaba tan feliz que casi se le podía ver brillo en sus ojos.

**-¿Nos… perdimos de algo?-** preguntaba un curioso Kazemaru al contemplar la escena de Endou comiendo chocolates como si no hubiera nada mejor.

**-¿Capitán, nos darías un poco?-** se atrevió a preguntar Kabeyama y es que al ver al portero comer con tantas ganas los bombones le había hecho sentir curiosidad de probar que tan deliciosos eran.

**-Lo siento, Kabeyama. Pero estos son exclusivamente míos- **le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevándose otro chocolate a la boca.

**-¡No es justo!- **reclamó el peliverde contemplando con ojos tristes aquellos chocolates que no iba a poder probar.

**-La chica que te preparó esto debe apreciarte mucho si es capaz de hacer unos chocolates que no puedes evitar comer-** comentó de pronto Handa haciendo que su capitán se detuviera en seco.

Las neuronas de Mamoru comenzaron a funcionar, en todo ese rato no lo había analizado pues sólo pensaba en que era comida de Aki y nada más. Pero era una fecha especial, donde regalas chocolates a alguien especial… y si se los estaba regalando a él, entonces eso significaría…

**-¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEER!-** exclamó a todo pulmón y escuchándose el grito a varios metros a la redonda.

-0-0-0-

Pasaron los días y Aki seguía sin enterarse que Endou había recibido sus chocolates, desde que se los había dejado a Kidou y a Gouenji dio por sentado que ambos se los habían quedado. Era por eso que actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido porque en realidad para ella no había pasado absolutamente nada. No era así con Endou, que a cada tanto durante las clases miraba fugazmente a su amiga como tratando de reconocer alguna señal que le indicara que ella sentía algo por él. De vez en cuando, Kino podía sentir la mirada de Mamoru encima por lo que volteaba a verlo con curiosidad pero inmediatamente el chico volteaba la vista ruborizándose.

**_-¿De… De verdad le gustaré a Aki?-_**pensaba el castaño volviendo a mirar de reojo a la peliverde que apuntaba tranquilamente en su cuaderno lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón**_-. ¡Pero si somos amigos!. ¡Nunca imaginé que ella me viera de esa forma!-_** se decía mentalmente al tiempo que hacía gestos con las manos y con la cabeza como si estuviera apenado llamando sin querer la atención de la clase, incluida la de Aki.

El resto del día, cuando no estaba siendo perseguido por el club de admiradoras, se dedicaba a observar tanto a Aki que la pobre chica empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Incluso, con tal de seguirla a cualquier lado, llegaban a tener conversaciones de lo más cortantes, tales como:

**-Hola Aki. ¿Qué haces?-** preguntaba el de la banda alcanzándola en el pasillo.

**-El Profesor de Historia me mandó a buscar estos mapas para la clase-** le decía indicándole con la mirada los susodichos mapas que llevaba entre sus brazos.

**-¿Y has pensado en algo?-** le preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

**-¿Pensar?. ¿En qué?-** le cuestionaba algo confundida.

**-No sé, ya sabes… ¿En alguien especial?-** le cuestionaba algo apenado y rascándose la nariz.

La peliverde lo miraba curiosa como si no entendiera de qué hablaba. Conociendo a Endou seguramente tenía que ver con algo de fútbol pero aun no entendía de qué jugador le estaría hablando el portero.

**-¿Vamos a enfrentar a algún equipo?- **le preguntaba como si tratara de adivinar lo que el castaño le decía pero éste le miró con curiosidad**-. Si es así sólo dime contra quién jugaremos y me encargaré de estudiarlos de antemano.**

**-¡Ah… no estaba hablando de fútbol!-** se apresuró a corregirse rápidamente cosa que le costó una confusa mirada de la peliverde**-. Bueno… lo que trato de decir es, que… bueno… tú siempre… eso… ya sabes, que… tú y yo… bueno… ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!-** gritó exasperado asustando un poco a Kino quién casi deja caer los mapas al piso. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto expresarse, nunca antes había tenido problemas para hablar con Aki. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora se tenía que comportar como un completo idiota delante de ella?

**-¿Está todo bien, Endou?-** se atrevió a preguntarle su amiga viéndolo con preocupación.

**-¡No… No importa!. ¡No es nada!. ¡Olvida todo lo que te he dicho!. ¡Te veo en clases!-** decía totalmente acelerado para después irse hasta el salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

**-Endou…-** murmuraba Kino con preocupación al verlo así.

Y por si eso fuera poco, los entrenamientos tampoco se quedaban atrás. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que la peliverde se levantaba de vez en cuando desde su puesto en la banca a dar ánimos y era entonces cuando el portero se distraía y dejaba que le pasaran goles como si nada.

**-¡Oye, Endou!. ¡Despierta!-** le llamaba Kidou**-. Si sigues así serán cuatro goles los que te pasen el día de hoy.**

**-Lo siento, estaba algo distraído- **se disculpó llevándose una mano tras la cabeza avergonzado.

Kino sólo miraba algo preocupada la escena al ver como a su amigo le pasaban el tercer gol del día y él sin hacer nada por pararlo.

-0-0-0-

Las cosas no fueron mejorando y ya casi un mes más tarde para nadie le pasaba desapercibido la extraña actitud de Mamoru. Algunos agradecían que ya no iban a tener partidos importantes hasta después de la graduación ya que si seguía así de distraído sin defender la portería les ganarían sin lugar a dudas.

Fue así como la tarde del 13 de Marzo, después de entrenar, Gouenji lo acompañó de camino a casa para hablar con él.

**-¿Y… qué vas a hacer?-** partió el pelicrema la conversación.

**-¿Qué voy a hacer?. ¿Con qué?-** le preguntó confundido su amigo al no saber de qué hablaban.

**-Pues con Kino-** le dijo como si nada mientras el de la banda se ruborizaba**-. ¿Aún no hablas con ella?**

**-Si te soy sincero…- **comenzó a decir el portero bajando la cabeza**-… lo he intentado una y otra vez… he querido decirle, pero… siempre que lo intento, nunca me salen las palabras.**

**-¿Y ella te gusta?- **ahí estaba la pregunta clave que había estado carcomiendo al portero desde el San Valentín.

**-Bueno… no sabría decirlo-** reconoció riendo avergonzado**-. Hasta hace poco sólo la veía como una amiga, pero…**

**-¿Pero…?- **le animó a seguir su amigo al ver que se quedaba callado.

**-Pero ahora, no sé… me siento confundido-** acabó por confesar en un susurro, Shuuya sólo lo miró comprensivamente**-. Gouenji…-** el aludido le miró con atención**-. ¿Crees que Aki me hizo esos chocolates porque me considera alguien especial?**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-** ironizó mirándole de reojo para luego exhalar un largo suspiro después de ver la inocente mirada en el rostro de su amigo**-. ¡Vaya que eres distraído!. ¿En serio nunca te has dado cuenta?**

Endou se cruzó de brazos y puso una mirada de reflexión como si tratara de recordar algún indicio o algo que Aki hubiera hecho antes por llamar su atención, pero por más que trataba de rememorar algo no lo lograba. Gouenji notaba divertido las caras que hacía su amigo al tratar de recordar y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena al verlo así.

**-Sí le gustas, Endou-** prefirió ir al grano, se dio cuenta que si seguía con rodeos estarían así hasta el día del juicio final.

**-¿De verdad?-** cuestionó un ruborizado Mamoru y el pelicrema en respuesta movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación**-. Pero, si de verdad le gusto… ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**-Bueno, mañana es Día Blanco- **le recordó su amigo**-. Podrías hacerle algo en agradecimiento por los chocolates. ¿No crees?**

**-¡Tienes razón!. ¡Pero qué buena idea me has dado Gouenji!-** le agradeció el castaño**-. Le daré un regalo a Aki por el Día Blanco.**

**-Pues buena suerte-** le deseó el delantero.

-0-0-0-

Ese 14 de Marzo había caído un día Sábado, y en varias partes de la ciudad se podían ver a varios chicos dando regalos a las chicas que les habían obsequiado chocolates en San Valentín. Fue durante la tarde de ese día que Endou fue a pedirle a Aki que lo acompañara hasta el parque y subir a la Torre de Inazuma.

**-¡Date prisa Aki!-** le exclamaba el chico subiendo por la escalera.

**-¡Tú vas muy rápido!. ¡Espérame!-** le exigía tratando de ir al ritmo de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza de la torre, Aki aprovechó de recuperar un poco del oxígeno que había perdido. No sabía por qué Endou estaba tan emocionado ese día, pero fuera lo que fuera no quería decepcionarle con alguna mala cara cuando él le pedía que le acompañase.

**-¡Perfecto!. ¡No hay nadie!-** exclamaba el chico después de voltear a todas parte y asegurarse que efectivamente no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos. Aki sólo le miraba divertida.

**-¿Endou, qué ocurre?-** le decía con una amable sonrisa**-. Te ves algo emocionado.**

**-Sí, bueno…- **decía todo avergonzado dándose cuenta que de nuevo se le cortaban las palabras.

**-¿Sucedió algo interesante?-** seguía preguntándole la peliverde tratando de adivinar que quería el de la banda.

**-Bueno… yo…-** y tomando valor se acercó hasta la chica, sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de su bolsillo y la extendió muy cerca del rostro de Aki**-. Te traje esto-** le dijo apenas de lo nervioso que estaba.

**-¿Para mí?-** cuestionó la peliverde ruborizándose un poco al tiempo que tomaba el obsequio entre sus manos.

**-Sí, bueno… es por los chocolates que me diste el otro día- **decía el chico llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza y tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

**-¿Cho… colates?-** repitió Kino como si no lo creyera**-. ¿Lle… Llegaste a probar mis chocolates?**

**-Sí, y estaban deliciosos. Tal y como esperaba de ti- **le halagó a lo cual la chica se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Ya quería saber cómo fue que los bombones terminaron en las manos del portero, pero sabía que no debía preguntar por ello ahora. No quería arruinar el momento.

**-Muchas gracias, Endou-** le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

De pronto, ocurrió algo que ella nunca imaginó. En un rápido movimiento, el castaño se había acercado hasta ella, la tomó por los brazos y la besó en los labios. Fue algo tan inesperado que Aki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa hasta que Endou se separó de ella. Sin embargo, y aunque fue corto, duró lo suficiente como para dejarla completamente atónita.

**-¿Endou?- **le cuestionó sin dejar de mirarle con confusión.

**-Lo siento, es que… bueno… no sé muy bien como uno debe comportarse en momentos así-** se rió completamente avergonzado pero se preocupó cuando vio que unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de la peliverde**-. ¿Te… Te ofendí?. ¡Lo siento!. ¡No sabía si era muy apresurado o no!-** se disculpaba con la mayor rapidez que podía pero no contaba con que la chica se abrazaría a él ocultando la mirada en su regazo**-. ¿Aki?-** le miraba siendo ahora él quién estaba confundido.

**-¿Te gusto?-** le preguntó entonces ella sin soltarle.

Endou no lo pensó dos veces y le devolvió el abrazo.

**-Sí: Me gustas-** susurró al fin.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica levantó la vista haciéndole ver a Mamoru que estaba completamente feliz. Y sin soltar aquel abrazo, el chico volvió a depositarle otro beso en los labios que esta vez fue un poco más largo que el anterior y ambos disfrutaron.

~*Fin*~

* * *

_¿Y qué les ha parecido queridos lectores?_

_Doy por hecho que esta no debe ser la pareja favorita de muchos, no por nada Natsumi ganó en la votación de Japón (se me revuelve el estómago de sólo acordarme de eso). Pero estoy segura que los que apoyan esta pareja tanto como yo me dejarán aunque sea un review para que siga haciendo más fics de ellos, ¿A qué sí? *-*_

_Esta pareja me ha encantado desde que empecé a jugar los videojuegos y ver el anime, daba por hecho que terminaban juntos por cómo se veía todo y no puedo creer que por culpa de una estú… penda votación hayan tirado por el caño el destino de esta pareja. Al menos espero que esta historia compense a todos los que nos quedamos con las ganas de ver juntos a Endou y Aki, eso sí lamento que esta historia me haya resultado más larga de lo que esperaba en principio pero Endou es tan recontra despistado que no me lo lograba imaginar captando los sentimientos de Aki a la primera y fue por eso que me revolví en pensar y pensar en cómo podía recibir los chocolates de Aki captando la intención. Además, puede que sea un chico muy directo y sincero pero no me lo logro imaginar siendo así en una situación que implica tratar con la chica que te gusta._

_Ah, y antes que se me olvide. Esta historia en específico le puse bastantes escenas que se pueden malinterpretar dentro de la cultura japonesa. Anteriormente una amiga mía no los había entendido así que se los tuve que explicar, y por lo mismo me di cuenta que quizás no todos iban a entender los chistes que puse y que quizás tendría que explicárselo como a ella, así que aquí le van las explicaciones de cada una de las cosas que se podían malinterpretar._

**_1.- Cuando Haruna dice que le va a regalar chocolates a su hermano:_**_ En la cultura japonesa esto se puede interpretar fácilmente como un indicio de incesto, pues se supone que uno regala chocolates a aquel chico que te es especial. Sin embargo, eso no impide que no se les pueda regalar chocolates a los hombres de tu familia, pero se supone que eso no se expresa tan abiertamente como lo hace Haruna._

**_2.- Cuando Aki le regala los chocolates a Kidou y a Gouenji al mismo tiempo: _**_Esto se puede malinterpretar feo, ya que se supone que los chocolates de una chica van dirigidos a su chico especial, ¿no?. Ahora imagínense que sus chocolates se los da a dos chicos al mismo tiempo, es como si tratara de expresarles que quiere estar con "los dos al mismo tiempo porque ambos le son especiales". Ahí está el chiste de por qué Kidou y Gouenji estaban algo confundidos, del mismo modo también sale el chiste de Haruna diciéndole a Aki que no esperaba que fuera de "esa clase de chicas" (refiriéndose claro a "ese tipo de chicas que quiere estar con dos chicos al mismo tiempo")_

**_3.- Cuando Gouenji le da los chocolates a Endou: _**_Creo que de todas las malinterpretaciones esta es la que menos explicación necesita debido a cómo retraté la escena UxD. Pero por si las moscas, igual lo explico: Se supone que en Japón durante el San Valentín son LAS CHICAS las que regalan chocolates a sus CHICOS ESPECIALES. Ahora imaginen el caso de un chico dándole chocolates a otro chico y justo en el día de San Valentín, esto se puede malinterpretar como que el chico que está regalando los chocolates puede ser considerado como un ho-mo-se-xual. De ahí es el chiste de por qué molestan a Gouenji. n-un_

_Ah, y antes que se me olvide, para el que no sepa lo que es un **Club de Admiradoras** en Japón pues les digo que eso en simples palabras es un grupo de chicas locas que buscan entre todas llamar la atención de un chico guapo, generalmente van dirigidas por una líder y se supone que el objetivo de ese club es que alguna de las integrantes consiga ser la novia del chico que persiguen. ¿Y por qué decidí ponerle a Endou un club así?. Bueno, creo que la explicación que da Aki lo dice todo: No sería extraño imaginar por qué empezaron a fijarse en Endou. ¿No?_

_Sin más que decir, déjenme algún review para saber qué les ha parecido y nos veremos en otra historia. ;D_

_Les saluda: Sakkako-chan_


End file.
